Zanarkand Highschool Love
by Cloud Love
Summary: Yuna is an ordianry school girl at Zanarkand High working hard to keep her marks at a high...Tidus is a young bliztball legend who will soon be coming to Zanarkand High...What happens when they meet?


Hi everyone…Cloud Love here…it seems you guys haven't heard from me for quite a while…I sort of gave up on continuing with Zanarkand High…to me it seems like I could do much better and also because I've run dry out of ideas (there's a chance I will continue but I'm still not sure)…but don't worry because I've just started my newest fanfic yet…and its called Zanarkand Highschool Love…I know, corny name huh? The name was actually derived and formed from Zanarkand High as you can see but I couldn't really think of a good name while I was typing this so I just added a few adjustments to my old title…I've had a number of reviews for ZH which stated that I was rushing things too quickly and I agree (that's also why I decided to drop writing ZH)…but hopefully this new fanfic is much more enjoyable because I have taken into account of all the constructive comments you have posted to me…happy reading and R&R please…

Cloud Love

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"History is so boring. I'd be pretty amazed if someone actually learns anything in this class," Yuna murmured to herself and began spinning her pen between her fingers.

"Miss Lesca, will you please care to stop doing pen tricks in class. Your year twelve mid-year exams are coming up and I want you to be ready, so your full attention please," exclaimed

Maechen the history teacher.

"Sorry sir," Yuna apologized.

_Dings ding ding!_

"Finally!" Yuna said to herself once again.

Yuna began packing her things into her bag and quickly headed for the door. Before she reached the door, Yuna was called back by Maechen.

"Yuna, I would really appreciate it if you concentrate a little bit more in this class. I do not like my students failing in _my_ class, and especially _not _you, Yuna," Maechen began.

"I know sir and I'm really sorry. I'll try much harder in the classes to come. I just got a little distracted today but I assure you it won't happen again," Yuna replied.

"I'm sure you'll try you best. I've got very high expectations form you," Maechen continued.

"I know you do sir."

"Keep what I said to you in mind. You may now leave."

"Thank you sir," Yuna said and headed put the door.

Yuna came to a halt at her locker just in time to see her blonde petite cousin Rikku bouncing down the crowded hallway of Zanarkand High.

"Hi Yunie!" Rikku shouted while trying to make her way through the crowd.

A moment later Rikku finally reached the locker that she shared with her cousin.

"Well hi to you too," Yuna greeted.

"Let's hurry up and get our things. We have to get home and get ready and stuff for the blitzball game tonight," Rikku hastily said.

"Rikku, I don't know why your so caught up in blitzball. It's only a _game_," Yuna whined.

"I can't believe you just said that, Yunie! Tonight the Zanarkand Abes are playing," Rikku began shaking Yuna, "It's the _Zanarkand Abes! _Do you _know_ who they _are_?"

"Of course I know who they are, who doesn't? But why did you have to drag _me_ along? Couldn't we just watch it at home?" Yuna asked.

"Of course you cannot watch it at home. Especially _not_ when the _Zanarkand Abes_ are playing!"

"Alright, Rikku. Can you please stop emphasizing 'Zanarkand Abes' please?" Yuna pleaded.

"Only if you stop whining and hurry up so we can get home," Rikku said and gave Yuna a look.

"Fine. I'm ready. Let's go now," Yuna agreed.

The two cousins hurried out of the school and arrived just in time to catch the bus home.

After a few bus stops, Yuna and Rikku got off and walked to the decent sized apartment that they shared.

Yuna opened the door and they both walked in carrying their book-loaded bags.

"So Yunie, what are you planning to wear tonight to the game?" Rikku asked as the put down their bags on kitchen table.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably wear track pants and a top."

"You can't wear that!" Rikku exclaimed and made a face.

"Why not?" Yuna asked.

"Because I'll look too overdressed standing next to you!"

"What are you going to wear that will make you look overdressed?" Yuna questioned.

"Well, let's see. Um…I'm wearing tight jeans with black boots and that really nice sparkly pink top you got me," Rikku said quickly.

"You wont be overdressed, Rikku."

"I will _seem_ overdressed standing next to someone who is wearing trackies!" Rikku whined.

"Fine! I'll wear my jeans and that superman t-shirt you got me. Is that better?" Yuna asked feeling a little annoyed.

Rikku nodded and skipped passed Yuna to go to her room. Yuna walked into her room also and got her clothes from her wardrobe and quickly put them on. Yuna looked in the mirror at herself. Her face flawless and her short brown hair fell softly right above her shoulders. Yuna's eyes were the main attraction of her face, one was forest green and the other was a delicate sea blue. Yuna sighed and looked under her bed for her white Addidas runners and put them on before walking out of her room.

Yuna hurried back into the kitchen to find Rikku already sitting at one of the chairs waiting for her.

"Rikku, do you want to go out to a café and grab something to eat tonight because I haven't been out to buy food this week yet," Yuna suggested.

"Sure!" Rikku said cheerfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuna and Rikku walked into Spira's Best, a small café only a few blocks away from the Zanarkand blitzball stadium. The two sat down at a small table for to in the corner, next to the window. A few moments later a young waiter with short, spiky blonde hair and wearing a black eye-patch came up to take their order.

"What will it be ladies?" he asked cheerfully.

"What do you want, Yunie? My shout since I made you come to the game with me tonight," Rikku insisted.

"Are you lovely ladies going to the game tonight?" the waiter suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah," Yuna replied.

"Really? I wish I could go but I' m stuck here at work. My boss will attack me if I reschedule my shift…again," he said.

"Have you rescheduled your shift _that_ many times?" Yuna questioned.

"Surprisingly, yes. Anyway, what do you ladies want?"

"Um…I'll have one slice of Hawaiian pizza and a chicken garden salad please," Yuna ordered.

"What about you, miss?" the blonde waiter asked turning to Rikku.

"A large bowl of chips and a chicken garden salad for me," Rikku said quietly while staring down at the table.

"Coming right up."

The waiter made his way back to the counter and disappeared through the kitchen doors. Making sure that they were out of earshot from nearby people, Yuna raised her eyebrows and whispered to Rikku.

"Why are you acting so shy for Rikku?"

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked nervously playing with her napkin.

"I've spent nearly all my life with you. Don't you think I would notice if you are acting strangely? Especially when there are cute guys around," Yuna laughed.

"I really don't know what you're on about Yunie," Rikku denied. "Fine. Whatever you say, Rikku. But that waiter _was_ cute," Yuna said giving Rikku a little wink.

Rikku quickly jumped out of her chair, her face beetroot red, "Yunie! I do _not_ think that blonde eye-patched waiter is _cute_!" she shouted forgetting she was out in public.

Rikku slowly scanned around at all the eyes staring blankly at her and when she saw the waiter standing at the kitchen doorway holding their order, she quickly sat down again.

"Yunie, can we please get out of here?" Rikku whispered no longer angry.

"But we were just about to get our order," Yuna whined.

"Just forget about it. Please? I've just embarrassed myself _so_ bad. That waiter heard _everything_. Please?" Rikku begged.

"Alright then. Wait for me outside while I go and tell the waiter that we don't want our order anymore."

"Ok," Rikku agreed.

Rikku rapidly grabbed her things and ran outside.

Yuna walked over to the shocked waiter. "Sorry about that. I was just joking around with her, I didn't know she was going to get _that_ angry."

"That's alright. No need to apologize. I guess you don't want your order anymore then?" the waiter asked.

"Is it alright if you put it in separate containers for me? It's a little late to go eat somewhere else now, the game is going to start soon," Yuna said.

"Sure. I'll just go and do that for you," the waiter said and disappeared through the kitchen doors.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back and gave Yuna their food and she gave him the payment.

"Thanks. Well see you," Yuna said.

"Bye. Have fun at the game."

"Oh, we will."

Yuna walked out to find Rikku bouncing around, as usual.

"I asked the waiter to put our food in containers. So do you want to find somewhere so we can eat. I'm starving."

"Um…can we go to the park near stadium? There's benches there where we can sit and stuff," Rikku suggested.

"Sure. Let's go."

After walking for a few more minutes, the two cousins arrived at the large park close by to the Zanarkand stadium and sat down at a nearby bench. Yuna took the food from her bag and they started eating. After a while Rikku broke the silence.

"Yunie?"

"Hmm?"

"I was being stubborn before in the café. You were right. I _did_ think that waiter was cute. I just didn't want to admit it because I was afraid you'd make fun of me," Rikku pouted.

Yuna put a hand on Rikku's back and said sympathetically, "Rikku, no matter who you think is cute or who you choose to out with, I would never judge you decision because everyone's taste is different. We _are _cousins, aren't we?"

Rikku flung her arms around Yuna, "Yunie, you are the best cousin in the whole wide world!"

"Er…can you please get off me now? We have to get to the game now are we'll be last to get in," Yuna said after a few moments.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Zanarkand Blitzball stadium was lit up and shining brightly against the darkening sky. There were already hundreds of people waiting to enter the stadium to watch the Zanarkand Abes play against the Kilika Beasts. Almost everyone wanted to go watch the Zanarkand Abes play as they were one of the best playing teams in Spira.

Yuna and Rikku walked over to the crowded entrance of the stadium and waited until they were able to pass through the heavily guarded gates.

"Rikku, what's taking so long?" Yuna asked, standing on the tip of her toes to get a better view ahead.

"Yunie, you wouldn't expect a small audience when the _Zanarkand Abes_ are playing," Rikku explained bouncing up and down in excitement as well as to see over the heads of the hundreds of people standing around.

Yuna turned her gaze to her blonde haired, petite cousin and nodded in agreement, "I see."

After a few moments of waiting, everyone was finally able to make their way into the stadium.

"Oh, Yunie! We're going in now. Let's hurry up and find our seats!" Rikku cried out enthusiastically.

Rikku grasped onto Yuna's hand and they both ran, pushing and squeezing through the crowd of people that got in their way. They ran up the long flight of stairs to their allocated seats which we're located on the eighteenth row.

"Phew! I thought we'd never be able to get past all those people standing there," Rikku panted.

"Tell me about it," Yuna replied, she too was out of breath.

The cousins took their seats and instantly the light in the stadium began to dim until the only source of light was from the centre of the water-filled blitzball sphere. The ball of blue light in the centre began to grow bigger in size and soon the whole sphere was lit up. The game players appeared within the sphere and swam towards the centre of the globe where the captains shook each other's hand. Yuna couldn't help but notice the particular young, blonde haired captain of the Zanarkand Abes team. She tilted her head to one side and wondered how his blonde spikes remained unaffected by the water.

Rikku, who saw Yuna gaze intently at the blonde player chimed in happily, "You should watch blitzball more often Yunie. There are _a lot_ of young, cute guys that play. By the way, the blonde that you were eyeing just then, his name is Tidus. He's the star player of the Zanarkand Abes_ and _the son of famous ex-player of the team, Jecht. He's cute isn't he?"

"_Tidus..."_ Yuna murmured to herself, her bi-coloured eyes not leaving the young blonde.

The blitzball was the released and the game began. Yuna watched for a while as the ball was passed from player to player, not really understanding the purpose of the game at all. The players continued to pass the blitzball around until one of the players of the Zanarkand Abes shot a goal for the team. The crowd went wild with excitement clapping and cheering loudly.

Soon after, the shrilling sound of a whistle was heard throughout the stadium which called for half-time and the players all made their way out of sphere to the benches where they sat and took a brief break. Tidus was the last to leave the sphere and Yuna couldn't help but make quick glances in his direction. She watched as he walked over to the circular benches that circled the blitzball sphere and took a white fluffy towel form the neatly folded pile nearby and briefly dried his hair. Yuna could hear all the young girls calling for Tidus, waving and reaching out for him. Yuna saw him give the girls a wave and a heart melting smile. He then took a quick drink from one of the bottles and began to make his way back to the sphere along with his teammates. Once all the players were back inside the sphere the game continued. A short time passed by and Yuna's eyes started to feel heavy and they fluttered shut.

It seemed like Yuna had been asleep for only a few minutes when the sound of shouting screaming filled her ears.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, shaking Yuna's shoulders. "The Zanarkand Abes won! They won!"

"D-did…they win?" Yuna yawned sleepily.

"Get up and clap! Be more enthusiastic, like me!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down while clapping with the crowd.

"I'm feeling really tired now Rikku, can we please go home now?" Yuna pleaded rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rikku asked sympathetically and sitting down with a hand on Yuna's back.

"I'm fine. It's just the loud noises is giving me a headache," Yuna explained while massaging her head.

"Well the game just ended so we can start to make our way out of this place. Yevon, I wish we could stay so I can get some autographs," Rikku pouted.

"I'm sorry Rikku. Look, how about you stay here and get all the signatures you want and I'll meet you back at home," Yuna suggested.

"Really?" Rikku said happily, "But will you be alright getting home by yourself?"

"Of course! It's only a small headache, no biggy," Yuna assured putting her thumbs up.

"Alright then. I'll see you back at home," Rikku said and bounced down to where all the players were signing autographs.

Yuna started to make her way along the isle and down the stairs along with the large crowd pushing past her making her stumble around the place. The crowd soon lessened and Yuna started walking down the stairs again when suddenly she felt nauseated. Her eyes widened in horror as her vision became blurry and she quickly grasped onto the railings before letting the darkness take over her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it…please post a review if there is something there that you are not happy with because I will then try to fix the problem in the later chapters…I will be on holidays for around two weeks so I won't be able to update during that time but I'll start working on it when I get back…

Cloud Love

10


End file.
